


loud in silence

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [86]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Sometimes, Alec and Magnus are loud in silence.





	loud in silence

Sometimes, 

Magnus and Alec are loud in silence. 

Alec gets home. He sees Magnus. He kisses him. He goes to shower. 

Sometimes, Magnus joins him. 

The water falls on their heads and down their skin. 

They kiss, sometimes. 

Sometimes, they whisper sweet feverish things. 

Then it's dinnertime;

A sentence here and there about the damned day and how relieved they both were to be home. 

This night, the stew smells mediterranean. Magnus makes sure to stand close, unnoticeably keeping Alec away. Alec sets the table. They sit. They eat. The comfort in their company makes the silence framable like an immortal picture. 

It's bedtime. 

Alec is tired and Magnus is, too. 

They close the curtains. They lock the balcony doors. 

They wash the dishes. 

They brush their teeth. 

Alec is the first in bed since Magnus has to moisturise and brush his hair. 

But not long after, Magnus stands from his vanity table, removes his robe and climbs under the sheets and into Alec's embrace. 

Alec kisses him on his forehead and Magnus kisses him on his closest cheek. 

"Goodnight".

"Sleep tight."

*Shuffle shuffle into a hug*

Lights out. 

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
